Different But The Same
by SpanishPirate
Summary: Usopp and Nami have a six-year old daughter who doesn't act like them. After hearing their conversion about her, she decides to start some trouble for her parents to bug about. For The Scared and Profane. UsoppxNami,FrankyxRobin hints


A/N: This is for The Scared and Profane, (your stories are awesome) I am sooo sorry it took so long for the one-shot you wanted TT.TT hope you like it...I don't know if it goes for what you wanted but i tried lol and Usopp and Nami's kid is named Nozomi which means rare or wish in japanese and Franky and Robin's kid name is Lance because is the most english name i could come up with lol

Disclaimer: I dont own One Piece it belongs to Oda-sensei, I only own my OCs Nozomi and Lance :)

* * *

Its been ten years since Nami and Usopp had announcement to their nakama that they were an officially a couple. It took a year, with blood, sweat and tears for the Straw-Hat Pirates to sail through the Grand Line and find the legendary _One Piece_. And it took a couple of months after that, for everyone to go their separate ways in the world. And took them nine months, for Nami to bring a new born (a baby girl) to this world with the help of Usopp.

Six years pass from that glorious day, that has not been forgot by the parents.

Nozomi looked just like her parents. She had Nami's beautiful orange colored hair but it was curly like her fathers. She had a strange nose (from Usopp) and amazing eyes (from Nami). But her personality was not like her parents.

Instead of being a independent young girl like her mother she was a very dependent. Instead of being an amazing artist, she was a fast reader and had great photographic memory. She wasn't a very loud type of girl either, she was more like the quiet type of girl like her godmother Nico Robin.

"I don't understand, Usopp...Nozomi, she is such a quiet girl", Nami said to her husband when they were tucked in bed that night.

"Yeah, but at least she isn't out of control kid like Franky and Robin's kid", Usopp stated. After mentioning that thought Nami thanked the gods that Nozomi wasn't like their kid. Lance was the most loud mouth-smart-obnoxious-trouble maker kinda of kid that you loved to hate. He was a mixture between Franky's attitude towards life and Robin's care free personality.

"I'm still surprised that they liked each other", Nami said while resting her head on Usopp's chest.

"Yeah, just like us", Usopp said and laid his head on Nami's head.

What they didn't know was that Nozomi was outside her parents bedroom listening to their conversion. And with that she walked to her room thinking up a plan.

* * *

Nozomi acted liked nothing happen the next day. She stayed more quiet than usually which made Nami and Usopp worried about her.

"Here's your lunch box Nozomi, have a good day at school", Nami said cheerfully and handed Nozomi the lunch box. She didn't respond, just took the lunch box and walked out of the house. Usopp looked at the door and then to Nami.

"You don't think...", he thought.

"Nahhh, she was sleeping before we talked", Nami responded walking back and forth in the kitchen.

* * *

"Hey, Long-nose what you doing at my house", Lance said walking outside of his house.

"I want you to help me with something", Nozomi said looking him in the face which she rarely does.

He put on his black sunglass and walked passed her and continued to walk toward school. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him back.

"You are going to help me you Blue haired freak, I helped you study for your exams so you wouldn't repeat fourth grade and you wouldn't want me to tell the kids in the neighborhood that you got tutoring from a six-year old...", Nozomi stated with a sly smile.

It was true she did help him study for his exams which was strange since he was two year older than her.

"Fine, you get your way this time Nozomi, but you better not tell anyone", Lance said and pulled on her arm to keep walking with him. Nozomi just smiled and nodded her head her, her plan was coming in to action.

* * *

After school both kids went to the local park to talk about the infamous plan.

"Okay let me get this straight, you want my help to become a bad ass kid so your parents don't think you're weird?", Lance asked confused at the situation at hand.

"Yes, for the third time, so can you think of something I could do that won't make me be in big trouble but just enough...", Nozomi asked while taking out her notebook to write down ideas.

"Long-nose you are talking to the number one trouble maker of this town all my troubles are big trouble", Lance smirked and took her notebook and pen and wrote Operation get Nozomi Non-Goody-Two-Shoes.

Nozomi saw this and asked, "Am I such a goody-two-shoes?"

"Of course you are", Lance looked at her, "You are like the most nicest, quietest girls I know, most girls your age I are just plain annoying."

Nozomi blushed at the complement, "Okay so got any plans?"

Lance took off his sunglass and looked at the sky and than at Nozomi, "I got the perfect plan for you Long-nose" and with that he smiled a evil smile. Nozomi just shivered and asked the gods why he asked him of all people to help her.

_2 days later_

Lance and Nozomi decided to wait two days before doing mischief. The plan was simple, well in Lance's eyes. Nozomi was to spray paint the school with the message Skool is for dweebs! Nozomi is the Shyt.

"Do I have to write it like that...?", Nozomi asked Lance.

"Yes! I know it will be hard for an A+ student to write with error spelling but just bare it for now or do you want to go with plan B?", Lance smirked and put two spray cans in Nozomi's backpack. Plan B was very simple to start a fight with the girl she hates the most and win. But since Nozomi hated violence she went against the idea.

So running towards the school, Lance chose the perfect spot for Nozomi to write her message. His job was to be the look out while she wrote. Mind you that it was five in the mourning and he was suspecting teachers arriving and minute. After thirty minutes, Nozomi whisper for Lance to come look at her rebellion work.

Lance took one look at it and took off his shades. Instead of just writing the message, she also spray painted some art work too.

"Wow, Nozomi I didn't knew you can spray paint so well...", Lance said astonish of her work.

"Well, my dad is a good artist, so I might have gotten the skill from him", she responded sheepishly.

"Well that would do lets get the hell out of here!"

And with that they ran out of the school and went separate ways to their homes.

* * *

Three hours passed and Nozomi didn't know what might happen to her. Until she heard the voice she dreaded the most.

"NOZOMI GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW!!"

_Aahh man Kaa-san found out_, Nozomi thought and ran to the kitchen to not make her mother more angry.

* * *

"Good morning Kaa-san, Tou-san...what's up..?", Nozomi asked trying to lighten up the mood in the kitchen.

But if a person knew about Nami was that when she got mad its going to take lots of things for her to go back to her normal self, (which Usopp should know about).

"Don't Kaa-san me, young lady!", Nami screamed with pointy teeth and fire shooting from her mouth.

"What is this I heard that you destroyed school property?", Nami asked the young girl.

Nozomi just stood there. She forgot to tell Lance how to respond to this problem.

"Uhhh, it wasn't me..hehehe", was the only response that Nozomi could think up. And with out thinking Nami smacked Nozomi's cheek. Shocked just like her mother, Nozomi took her backpack and walked out of the house while Usopp was opening the door. He was going to tell her something but saw her face and looked at Nami.

"Did you have to hit her, have you seen what she has done", Usopp asked showing her a picture of what Nozomi did.

"No...I didn't, is it...?", Nami asked. Usopp went up to Nami and kissed her lips and hugged her.

"Its amazing, I wonder why she never told us before that she wanted to do this", Usopp questioned himself.

* * *

Nozomi didn't want to go to school. She decided to go to the park and play on the swings. _I knew I shouldn't have went with Lance's ideas_, Nozomi thought while rubbing her cheek which still stung from the hit she received from Nami.

"Hey", Nozomi looked up and saw Lance standing right in front of her. "I saw what happened, I was next to the window watching", Lance said and took a seat next to her.

"Wow know you're a peeping tom", Nozomi laughed a little. Lance smirked, "Maybe who knows."

The two just kept on swinging until Nozomi heard a voice.

"Nozomi, there you are we been looking all over for you!", it was her parents. Nozomi looked at Lance but he was long gone walking back home. When Usopp and Nami caught up to her and each took a seat beside her.

Nobody spoke. It was an awkward tension between Nami and Nozomi. Usopp sensed this and decided to break the tension wall.

"Nozomi, I know you heard us have are conversion about you", Usopp started.

"And we wanted to tell you that, its okay to not be like us", Nami continued. Nozomi looked at her father and then her mother and stood up from the swing and faced her parents with a wide smile.

"Its okay, you guys don't have to explain, parents want their kids to be just like themselves, and what you guys don't know...",Nozomi stopped talking and went to her backpack and took out a sketch book and handed it to her father. Usopp went through the pages and started to grin like crazy and started to show Nami who got the same response.

"You guys don't know is that I act very much like you guys..my art is not that perfect but I am trying to improve on it", Nozomi stated taking back her book, but was caught off guard when she was in a tight hug by her father than her mother.

"Its okay Zomi, anything is alright with us!", stated both Usopp and Nami while hugging her.

If someone was watching (Lance, Franky and Robin), they would say they had an amazing bond with each other that can never be broken.

* * *

A/N: This is the longest thing i have written (besides school work), t took up five pages in Word but don't know how it came up short here , but oh well hope u like it :)


End file.
